


Shades Off

by honngyu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honngyu/pseuds/honngyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sus ojos eran rojos: Como el color de la sangre que circulaba por tu cuerpo y que con tanto esmero deseabas ocultar debido a la vergüenza que te traía. Sangre que había llegado hasta tu rostro, para colorear tus grisáceas mejillas que ahora lucían una encendida tonalidad, casi como si quisieran imitar el color de la mirada que había provocado tal efecto en tu interior."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades Off

**Author's Note:**

> (...Que titulo más original.)  
> Okay, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me animo a subir lo que escribo a una plataforma como esta, sean gentiles (?)  
> No es la primera vez que escribo a Karkat, pero si algo Davekat. Hace poco comencé a shippear esto (gracias, Vriskagram), pero he caído muy al fondo por este barquito. Como sea, ¡espero que lo disfruten!

Habías estado esperando esta oportunidad. El descubrir que secretos podía ocultar la mirada de Dave despertaba en ti una curiosidad que solo crecía con cada día que pasabas junto a él.

A veces, durante esas jornadas en donde ambos encontraban calor en la peligrosa cercanía de sus cuerpos mientras veían alguna película de comedia romántica, tendrías el impulso de levantar la mirada y tratar de observar su rostro por debajo de esos oscuros anteojos. Rápidamente volvías a enfocar tu atención a la pantalla, puesto que sabías que más temprano que tarde Dave notaría que lo observabas como el más grandísimo idiota en todos los universos existentes.

Sin embargo, ni en tus imaginarios escenarios hubieras creído que el simple acto de ver a Dave sin anteojos pudiera desencadenar una reacción tan potente dentro de ti.

Ocurrió durante una jornada como cualquier otra. Se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro frente a una de las mesas del improvisado laboratorio, por una parte, Dave mantenía ocupada su atención con su computadora: su impenetrable mirada atenta al brillo de la pantalla, mientras que tú pasatiempo consistía en leer uno de los libros que ya habías repasado una y otra vez (el tripular en una roca en medio del espacio y alejada de cualquier tipo de civilización traía sus consecuencias.)

De cierta forma, era extraño. Ninguno de los dos notó en que momento habían adoptado en mutuo acuerdo tal rutina: simplemente se trataba de acompañarse en sus muchos momentos de ocio sin ninguna actividad en específico. Era difícil imaginar cómo serían tus días sin estos pequeños detalles. Se te era hasta irónico pensar como alguien como tú quién podía personificar a los antónimos de “quieto, callado, silencioso” pudiera disfrutar tanto de la compañía sin necesidad de palabras. Curioso era darte cuenta que habías sido capaz de encontrar estos niveles de comodidad con alguien como Dave.

Quien, por lo demás, permanecía estoico frente al aparato electrónico. No tenías certeza de que pudiera estar haciendo, pero tampoco había necesidad alguna de preguntar. Lo miraste de reojo y notaste como se apartaba levemente de la computadora y flexionaba sus brazos que habían permanecido tensos, lograste escuchar el sutil sonido de huesos liberándose de la rigidez, y como dejaba escapar un casi imperceptible suspiro de cansancio tras estirar sus extremidades.

Ridículo, el humano había sido capaz de mantener captiva tu atención con tan solo realizar una rápida y simple rutina física. (Conocías el porqué. Lo que sentías por él no se te era ajeno, pero aún no eras capaz de ponerlo en orden.)

Estuviste a punto de volver tu atención al texto hasta que un movimiento más te lo impidió: Dave quitándose los anteojos de sol y revelando por primera vez frente a ti el real carmesí de su mirada.

Atónito y sintiendo como él latido de tu corazón parecía acrecentarse en volumen, observaste como examinaba su oscura armadura y con rapidez limpiaba ambos cristales con la tela de su capa. Tan perplejo e hipnotizado te encontrabas debido a esta revelación que ni siquiera notaste que tu fijación era bastante obvia.

> **“Hey, ¿acaso tengo algo en la cara?”**

Sus ojos eran rojos: Como el color de la sangre que circulaba por tu cuerpo y que con tanto esmero deseabas ocultar debido a la vergüenza que te traía. Sangre que había llegado hasta tu rostro, para colorear tus grisáceas mejillas que ahora lucían una encendida tonalidad, casi como si quisieran imitar el color de la mirada que había provocado tal efecto en tu interior.

Sus ojos eran rojos, y te miraban a _ti_.

Lo cual fue suficiente para sentir como te disgregabas en múltiples partes, solo para que aquella cautivadora mirada te uniera nuevamente.

> **“...Si, si lo tienes. Una permanente expresión de imbécil, pero eso es congénito en ti.”**

Rápidamente esquivaste tu rostro. Oh no, no no no, por qué. Esto era malo, no solo habías sonado como un grandísimo tarado, sino que también Dave había notado que lo mirabas, y por supuesto, juzgando por la sutil sonrisa que se teñía de una especie de insoportable arrogancia, lo más seguro era que también había notado el rubor en tus mejillas. Mierda, probablemente hasta logró escuchar el intenso ritmo de tu corazón, que parecía hacer eco en la espaciosa sala—Y todo por el simple hecho de verlo sin sus tradicionales gafas de sol.

Excepto que no. No era tan simple como eso.

Todos estaban al tanto de que Dave utilizaba esas cosas _todo_ el puto tiempo. Absolutamente en cada ocasión. Y aunque en un principio te parecía al borde de lo absurdo, a medida que tu "amistad" con él se fue fortaleciendo, comenzaste a articular tus propias hipótesis del porqué de esta costumbre.

Ver a Dave sin anteojos era la antítesis de algo considerado banal.

Intentaste retornar tu concentración al libro (sin éxito alguno) esperando que al menos tu farsa de aparentar que “todo está bien, nada extraño ha ocurrido aquí” tuviera un mínimo de credibilidad. Lo cierto era que sabías que lo que habías presenciado hace tan solo unos segundos sería algo bastante difícil de expulsar de tus pensamientos, ¿y honestamente? No tenías ni la más mínima intención de que eso sucediera.

Aparentando desinterés, intentaste no volver a mirar al humano a tu lado, sin embargo, fue inevitable que una leve sonrisa se asomara en tus labios.

Si, Dave se había quitado las gafas en tu presencia.

Y te había hecho sentir especial.

(Estabas enamorado, y no había vuelta atrás.)


End file.
